An electronic weapon may be used to apply a force against a human or animal target. An electronic weapon may record information (e.g., a log) about the operations performed by the electronic weapon. A visual and/or audio record may further record the circumstances in which the force of an electronic weapon is applied to a target. A person reviewing a report of an application of force would benefit from a presentation that combines visual and/or audio information with the information regarding the operation of the weapon.